When you Mix Water and Oil
by GBlove
Summary: I cracked. I wrote a pregnancy story. Why are they so tempting? But don't worry, I promise to keep it in character! And they're not thaaaat young in this story, so it's not too crazy. This is not much of a summary but...R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay so here's the deal...new story! Don't you worry your pretty little minds, I'm not ditching The Demon and The Dork! I was just in the mood to do this, so here you go! And this is not a continuation of TDATD(Demon and the Dork). Completely separate stories! This is kind of a prologue, so please tell me what you think if it! I'll still update every week, and I might alternate between stories, but you never know. And ps...some people tend to take pregnancy stories out of hand, which always worries me, but I'm not going to write anything I don't actually think Sam or Freddie would do. And I won't get into any serious details about sex or anything. So, enjoy!

They tried. They both tried hard to wait. But eighteen is an age of temptation, fearlessness, and above all, stupidity. Even the smart ones like Freddie don't dare believe that consequences actually might exist. They're just tall tales that adults use to scare kids out of having fun. They were teenagers. They were invincible. Nothing in the world could touch them.

Or so they thought.

They'd all seen the documentaries. The commercials. The advertisements. From day one, abstinence had been drilled in to the minds of every child on the planet. Some listened. Some ignored. Some listened, but did it anyway.

Freddie Benson was one of the one's who always listened. Besides, he was too busy playing with his computer to get into any trouble. He was what teachers called a 'super star'. When everyone else was staring off into space, he was actively taking notes. He spent countless lunches in the library, and had read the entire dictionary cover to cover by the time was ten. He was voted 'most likely to graduate from an Ivy League school'. He was the guy who was always one step ahead of everyone else. He had his head on straight, his future in sight.

No one would have pegged him to fall for Sam Puckett. The girl who slept through the teen pregnancy movies in Family Life Education. The girl who resented every one of her teachers. The girl no one really expected much of. And not to mention, the girl who spent half their childhood causing him 'both physical and emotional pain' as he would put it. But sure enough, she stole his heart like nobody had ever done before. In an instant, they went from 'oh that's just Sam and Freddie, fighting as usual' to 'oh that's just Sam and Freddie, glued to each other as usual'. Before they knew it, senior year was fast approaching. He had his top colleges narrowed down, fully expecting to be accepted into his top choice, Stanford. He was the last person on earth that anyone expected to become a teenage father. But all it takes is one time. One night, and his dreams are up in smoke. That's what happens when two people like that step into each other's lives. Things explode. Lives are changed, and maybe even created.

They say oil and water don't mix, that no matter what you do, it'll always separate. But perhaps they were just going about it the wrong way. There's only one question.

What happens when they mix?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks you everyone who has read this story! But i'm not giving up on 'The Demon and the Dork'! A new chapter of that should be up soon. R&R! Reviews reallyyyy do inspire me to write more...enjoy!**

It was never planned, really, just sort of bound to happen eventually. There's only one _it _that people make such a big deal out of, and those lucky enough get to experience it with their first love. For some, this may seem stereotypical, for others a right of passage before moving on to the next chapter of life. Nothing ever seemed ordinary for Sam and Freddie, and their first time was no exception. It wasn't in a bed, or on a couch, or even it in a house at all. No it wasn't late at night, in the darkness, surrounded by candles. It was on the side of one of the back roads just outside the city, nearly in the woods. It was in the back of his 97' mustang. It was a late Sunday afternoon, the day before they started their senior year of high school. In fact, it probably never would have occurred that day if he hadn't forgotten to fill the tank up with gas on the way out of town

Sam Puckett ran her fingers through the hair of her boyfriend, Freddie Benson. It always looked so perfect; she felt obligated to mess it up. His eyes flickered to her for a second. He grinned, and looked back at the road, which he was currently driving on.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out," He said, not in an angry tone, but almost admiring. He couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Hey, it's not my fault! That waiter totally screwed up our order just to mess with us. We might be late for our movie because of him!"

"The kid was like, fifteen! You didn't have to take away his dignity in front of a restaurant full of people. I don't know if he'll ever recover." He turned on to a gravel road, surrounded by deep forest.

Sam waived her hand dismissively. "Ah, he's fine…"

"He cried!"

"That sounds like more of a personal problem to me."

In spite of everything, Freddie had to smile. Although he'd never admit it to her, he probably wouldn't have made it through his school years if Sam hadn't been there to roughen him up. He was stronger because of her. But again, he'd never say that to her. They drove for about ten more minutes along that road before his car began to stutter, and then finally died.

"What the hell…" He muttered, looking around the vehicle, as if he would somehow find the answer on the radio display.

"Wow," Sam shook her head. "You've had this thing a month and you broke it already. That's even a record for you."

"It's not broken…see, I'll just…" He turned the key in the ignition, and there you go; it started. "See, look! I didn't break it, it just…oh…it's out of gas. Damn." He looked at Sam and shrugged. "Looks like we're missing the movie after all."

"You forgot to get gas." She sighed.

"It could be worse! At least we have phones." He looked around again. "Here, get out and help me push it off the road."

"Yeah, you're just lucky it's not raining, or you'd be on your own."

Together they pushed the mustang on to the grassy area outside of the woods. She laughed when Freddie stumbled, almost banging his head on the trunk. Sam leaned on the hood while Freddie got out his phone to call a tow.

"Of course…my phone's dead. Let me see yours." He reached out his hand to her. She smacked it, and gestured in back of her.

"I tossed it in the back," She said, her waist long hair flirting with the warm, Indian summer breeze. He rolled his eyes and turned away before she could catch his smile. Even after all these years, she still couldn't resist the urge to hit him once in a while. Oh well. Old habits die hard.

He walked around to the side of the car and opened the back door, but after a minute of looking around, still couldn't find Sam's phone.

"I can't find it!" He yelled from where he was on the floor, looking under a seat.

"It's right there!" She poked her head in the door and searched with her eyes, before giving in and climbing onto the seat.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at the restaurant?" Freddie asked, looking up at her.

"No, I remember throwing it back here when we got in the car."

"Well that's not promising. For all we know, it went through a window due to your inhumanly forceful throws."

The kept looking, and somewhere along the way, the back door was closed, then they had ended up in a very interesting position. Sam had managed to lie upside down on the seat, her head peeking under the one she was on, while Freddie was on his back on the floor, right below Sam, who was looking under the back of the passenger seat. A piece of her hair brushed against his check, and he looked up at her. While she had urges to hit him, he often had random desires to just kiss her because she was his, and he could. So that's what he did. And she responded back with equal enthusiasm, gripping the back of his neck, something that always sent chill down his spine. In a good way, of course. It didn't stop with just kissing… they were eighteen after all. They'd moved past that about six months before, but still had never gone all the way. Sometimes they weren't careful enough about where they 'got handsy'. Once Carly had walked in on them in Freddie's room, after being let in by his mother, to see Freddie's hands up Sam's shirt, lips locked, and the rest of their limbs all tangled up. Carly being Carly had run out of the room screaming, claiming to Ms. Benson that she'd seen a spider. After that, they always remembered to lock the door.

It always stopped there, though. For one reason or another, they'd never done the big _it._ But on this day, it didn't stop at all. In no time, he'd pulled her off the seat, and right on top of him. It had been less than graceful, and of course they both stopped to laugh a little, but when those two wanted to, they made out like it was their job. They both knew where it was going. Because he was Freddie, he had to pull away and ask all the cliché questions.

"Now? Here?"

She smiled and mumbled into his hair.

"A year from now we won't be together, Freddie. You'll be off at Stanford by next June and…" She paused. "I'll be off somewhere too. This could be the last summer day we spend with each other for a while." She laughed a little. It was not like Sam Puckett to get all sappy. It wasn't hard when it came to him, though.

A look of sadness crossed over his face. He knew it just as well as her that they'd have to separate eventually.

As if she was a feather, he hoisted her up onto the leather seat so she was the one on her back. Climbing up himself, he kneeled over her, trying to focus on the present, not the future.

"You need to promise me something," He whispered. She looked at him, waiting for what it was.

"Promise me you're ready. Really ready. I don't want you to regret this."

At that moment, she trusted him more than she ever had in her life. He was so incredibly good to her. She grasped his hand with hers. "I want this just as much as you. I'm ready."

No other words were exchanged after that. Just some nervous laughter from the both of them, and the occasional mumble of one another's name. He kissed her forehead when it was over, and then they both lay there for a few moments, catching their breath. After they dressed, they stayed in the back seat for a little while longer, neither really remembering why they'd gone back there in the first place.

"I feel like we're in Titanic," Freddie said vaguely, his breathing starting to go back to normal. Sam laughed and nudged him.

"Oh no, you're not nearly as cute as Leonardo Dicaprio," She said teasingly.

He looked at her, pretending to get mad. "That's it…"He said, grinning, "You're going overboard." He shifted so he was facing her, and scooped her up in his arms. She shrieked with glee, as he held her. With her still in his arms, he opened the door and stepped out onto the road. Throwing her over his shoulder, he started walking down the gravel path.

"Hmm…" He said, "Where could I burry you where no one would fine you?"

She laughed and pounded on his back.

"Put me down!"

"Who's cuter than me, again?" He asked casually. It was nice to know that he had to power to shut her up one moment, and then make her scream the next.

"No one!" She yelled into his back, words muffled by his shirt.

"What's that?" He asked, cupping a hand over his ear

She flicked him, and said, "Don't make me say it again."

"No really, I didn't hear you," He said. Lying was not his strong suit. If he wasn't so love drunk then he probably would have seen coming what happened next. Grabbing the boxers, the ones she'd taken _off _him a mere half hour ago, she pulled them up as hard as they would go, giving him one of her signature wedgies. He yelled in pain, releasing his grip on her a little so she slid back upright, but not out of his arms completely. All the blood had rushed to her face and her golden locks were ruffled, but he'd never seen anything so stunning as she, in that moment. In years to come, this would be what he looked back on. It was romance at its finest.

"You're not like most girls," He murmured, his nose brushing against hers, their eyes locked on each other. He'd said this before, even back when they weren't so close. But never before had he been so entirely thankful, that Samantha Puckett was like no other girl he'd ever met.

**R&R! This was so much fun to write. And yes, I was inspired by Titanic, because I just watched it for the time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, i'm soooo busy with school, work, and riding! Please, please, please review! It really does make me update faster. Thank you all! And also check out my other Seddie story, The Demon and the Dork!**

They eventually found her phone, and were able to get home. It was tradition for all four of them, Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Freddie, to spend the evening together on the day before school starts. The two girls had started doing it the year they met, when they were five. Spencer would make his signature spaghetti tacos, and they would all watch movies. But this year, due to they're car troubles, and…they're _not _so troubles, Sam and Freddie didn't arrive at the Shay apartment until quarter to nine. Naturally, Carly had been bursting with questions about where they'd been.

"You're late! Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phones?"

Freddie was the first to answer." The car ran out of gas, and it took us forever to find Sam's phone to call a tow," He wasn't lying. That really happened; he just left out a few things.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, genius here forgot to fill up before driving an hour and a half out of town."

He returned her smirk. "Hey, you could at least be thankful. I was doing it for you, because I know how much you wanted to go to the new ribs place."

She couldn't resist a smile. "Yes, I know. What a sweetie you are." Her words were somewhat sarcastic, but she still said them with love. She nuzzled his neck affectionately, not surprised when Gibby and Spencer started making fake kissing noises, mocking them.

"Aw, stop," Carly scolded the two guys, "It's nice when they're not arguing."

"It's just weird! It's been almost two years and I still expect Sam to punch Freddie when he walks in the room, not kiss him!" Gibby said, looking around.

"Oh believe me, she hasn't stopped doing that." Freddie glanced at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, can we move on? I need to eat while I'm still young."

The group stayed there until just after midnight, laughing and talking all the while. The four teenagers made plans for the upcoming fall; they wanted to go to the Haunted Forest on Halloween, homecoming, parties, and tons more. There was no thought that anything might step in the way of their last year at home.

The weekend after their first week back was not a pleasant one for Sam. The group had gone to a Mexican restaurant that Friday night, and shortly into their meal, the blonde felt a lurch in her stomach and had dramatically rushed from the table to the bathroom. Naturally, Carly followed her, to find her friend throwing up, and didn't stop for about fifteen minutes. When she'd finally felt better, they'd all left, Sam tossing threats to sue for food poisoning over her shoulder. She remained sick the whole weekend and through Monday of the next week, before Carly finally got her some nausea medication from the pharmacy. Going to the doctor was out of the question; it was on Sam's list of the top five things she despises most. It subsided for most of the week, but by the weekend she was throwing up again, but this time she had kept it to herself, not wanting to worry her friends. By now her period had been two days late, something that _never _happened to her. She's experienced PMS symptoms like usual a few days before; cramps along with some spotting, but no period. She just told herself that it was normal for it to come a little late, that everything was fine. And she made sure not to mention it to anyone. She had always been extra vicious during her menstrual cycles, so no one thought anything of it when she would snap at Carly or Freddie for no reason. They assumed it was just Sam being Sam.

She told her self, _This is normal. It's okay. Just because I've never been late before, doesn't mean I can't be late now. It has nothing to do with what Freddie and I did two weeks ago. _These thoughts all ran through her mind like tires spinning on a car. However she had herself well convinced that wasn't even a chance she could be pregnant. But another week passed. Then another. She had missed her period completely. With each day she grew more and more worried, yearning for the thing she usually complained about. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and conversations with her friends were detached, something that did not go unnoticed by them. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. Starving, but couldn't eat. She had never paid much attention in school, but in past experiences it was because she had been sleeping. Now she just stared into space, driving her self crazy with fear.

"This isn't happening," She muttered to herself one Saturday afternoon. She felt as if her heart hadn't stopped racing the entire month of September. Finally, she decided she couldn't endure the torture of not knowing any longer. Grabbing her spare key to her mom's car, she plucked her jacket off the couch and trudged out to the driveway. She drove her self to the nearest grocery store, mainly so she could use self checkout and skip the awkward looks from the clerk. But still, even as she drove home with the bag in the passenger seat, the idea that she could be pregnant was still out of the question in her mind. She was fully expecting one line to appear, therefore freeing herself from the worry of not knowing. In her head, it was already decided that she was not pregnant. Perhaps she was in denial, or maybe it was just her confidence to blame. However, as soon as she began opening up the package, all the fear she kept bottled up inside returned to the surface at once. She even sat down on her bed and read all the directions just to put it off for as long as possible.

Across town, Freddie Benson hopped in his car after grabbing lunch at a sub shop, planning to head over to Sam's house. Chewing on the tooth pick from his sandwich, he put the car in drive and pulled out towards the road.

As he'd been doing for a while now, he let himself in the house and tossed his jacket on the couch next to Sam's. Thinking she must be in her room, he crept up the stairs slowly, wanting to sneak up on his girlfriend. Even before they'd dated, scaring each other any chance they got seemed to have become their own little game. No one else had understood the fun in it except them. He reached the top of the stairs, a devious grin forming. Standing outside her door, he counted to three in his head and burst into the room. She whipped her head up, the shock prominent in her eyes. He could see she wasn't only scared; she looked guilty. And he'd seen her guilty face many times.

But her surprise was nothing compared to what he felt when he saw what she held in her hands. He only had to read the words _First Response _to get the point. His breath hitched, and he accidently inhaled the toothpick that rested in his lips. He began choking, kneeling over, to which Sam made no move to help him. She was too busy burying the box under her covers, and shoving the test in her pants, as she had no pockets. When the coughing finally stopped, he looked up at her, his face red and eyes watering.

"W-what were you holding?" He asked, terror in his voice.

She stared back at him, her facial expression matching his. "Oh, I um…it's nothing. Hey, did you just swallow a tooth pick? That's funny because the other day I was—"

"It's not nothing. What did you just hide in your pants?"

"It was…a thermometer. I thought I might have a temperature so I uh…well I took it and I…" Sam, usually a prize winning liar was completely cracking.

Freddie gulped. "Let me see it then."

Sam just stared at him. "Freddie it's nothing."

"Really? Because it looked a lot like…like a pregnancy test. And I don't know about you, but to me that's not nothing." He advanced towards her. "Let me see it."

Now she was panicking, and when she panicked she became aggressive. "No. This is _my _house. You can leave. How did you even get in?"

"You gave me a key a year ago.""Well I want it back," She held out her hand.

"Sam, why don't you want me to see it?"

She stared at him for a moment longer, before making a split decision, and darting out of the room.

"Sam!" He tried to grab her arm but she ran down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He walked to the door. "Sam." No answer. "Samantha." He only used her full name when he was really serious. He slid down the wall and waited a full ten minutes before knocking again. This time she yelled at him to go away. He should have thought of something to say, but his mind drew a complete blank. Sighing, he walked back into her room and strode over to her bed.

_Maybe I'm overreacting,_ he thought desperately, _Maybe it really was a thermometer. _But deep inside he knew what it was, even if his head wouldn't believe it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the covers aside, revealing one of the most terrifying sights an eighteen year old boy may ever see. It was indeed a pregnancy test. His head dropped into his hands. Suddenly, unable to stand, his legs gave out and he slid awkwardly to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no," He must have said the word a thousand times, and then some. Coincidentally, she was saying the exact same thing to herself in the bathroom, as she stared down at the white piece of plastic in her hands.

He waited for what seemed like hours, until finally he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Sam walk in to the room, no tears on her face, which was a good sign.

"So…?" He asked, unable to wait any longer. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth a couple of times before closing it again.

"So," She finally said, "We have a situation."

**R&R! XOXO -GBLOVE**


End file.
